1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to protection devices and, more particularly, to a crib guard for protecting infants from injury and discomfort from impact against and contact with the side railings typically found on baby cribs.
2. Discussion
Various protection devices have been devised over the years for preventing infants from being injured due to impact against and contact with the side railings of baby cribs. None, however, provide ease of use, reliability of positioning, comfort, adaptability to different use conditions, durability, low cost and ease of care and cleaning as provided by the present invention.
Examples of related art crib guards are described in the following patent documents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,611 issued to Mallett on Apr. 30, 1991, is directed toward a fitted fabric crib mattress bottom sheet having fabric sections extended vertically above and below the outside edges for attachment to baby crib rails and for positioning under the edges of a crib mattress. A cushion bumper is attachable to a vertical extension above the crib mattress. U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,726, issued to Rafalko on Dec. 6, 1988, is directed toward an infant support panel having a serpentine endless roll edge for confining an infant while being changed, sleeping or moving within the limits of the endless roll edge. The roll edge obviates the need for a crib wall.
Other examples of known crib guards are described in Canadian Patent Number 510,623, issued to McNish on Mar. 8, 1955; U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,765, issued to Dicken on May 2, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,090, issued to Schutz on Apr. 15, 1975; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,128,978, issued to Akin on Sep. 6, 1938.
In light of product deficiencies in safety, comfort and convenience that have existed and that continue to exist in protecting infants in crib or crib-like positioning, objectives of this invention are to provide a crib railing guard which cushions the contact of infants with crib railings, prevents the entry of arms, legs or heads of infants between crib railing bars, and prevents entry of arms, legs or heads of infants between the crib railing guard and the mattress. Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a railing guard which can be used in or out of a crib in conjunction with a crib mattress or other base padding to support an infant safely and comfortably. Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a railing guard which is vertically self-supportive and may be secured to the crib rails to maintain vertical and horizontal orientation when used in a crib.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a railing guard which can be washed or cleaned in conjunction with or independently of other bed linens. Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a railing guard which is inflatable. A further object of the present invention is to provide a railing guard which is made from disposable paper fabric and is structured with moisture-resistant materials.